Turn the World Upside-Down
by Dimentia123
Summary: Request from Luigisgirlfriend; Mr. L is sick. And, not just a cold this time. He's got Strumptionian Syndrome, otherwise known as "Torture" to small villages. It's basically the sniffles, but 300 times worse. And, like the sniffles, there's no known cure. With Dimentio at his side, can the mechanic tough it out? Rated T just to be safe. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"_Ring Ring, Ring Ring!"_

Dimentio groaned, raising his head from his pillow groggily. He glanced at his ShroomBerry (**BlackBerry, LOL!)**, which was going off on his bedside table. He checked his watch. _3:54 A.M._

"_Ring Ring, Ring Ring!"_

"Ugh, yeah?" Dimentio mumbled, answering his phone. Who could be calling him this early?

There was a long pause, and the faint sound of something moving on the other end. "D-Di- ugh..."

"...H-hello...?" Dimentio repeated, now fully awake. The phone then hung up. Just as he was about to recall the number, the sound of America's Marukaite Chikyuu began playing. Dimentio recognized the ringtone as L. Clicking on his messages, he read this message;

Mr. L (555-234-3412)

Mr. L;

_Dim, sorry for the early wake-up. Tried to call, since you prefer calls than texts, but it wouldn't work. But, I need you, man. In my room, now. I... I'm having trouble. Please, come quick._

Dimentio's eyes widened. L would never text him unless something bad was happening. As quietly as he could, he got out of bed, opened his door, and glided down the hall to L's room. Extending his hand, he hesitated a minute before opening the door. What he saw made his concern escalate through the roof.

L was sprawled haphazardly across his bed, wearing nothing but his underwear. He was sweating like mad, but he was also shivering as if he were cold. His large comforter had been thrown across the room, knocking over his guitar and his fishing trophy. His sheets were still on his bed, but they were crumpled and pushed to the end of the mattress. His pillow was just barely peeking out from under the bed. In L's hand, his phone was encased in a death grip.

"L!" Dimentio exclaimed. He dropped so his feet touched the ground and raced towards the man's bedside. The jester then gathered Mr. L in his arms and held him closely.

Mr. L opened his eyes. "D-Di-D..." L stuttered. He then began clawing and grabbing at Dimentio's nightshirt. "Ho-ho-l-ld-d m-m-ee... pl-AH!" L's stomach then began to heave, and the reminiscence of last night's dinner made its way from L's digestive track and onto his bedspread.

"Shh, it's okay, shh..." Dimentio soothed, stroking L's hair lightly. Although L had thrown up on him a bit, he still held onto the mechanic tightly. Once L had finished, he fell back into Dimentio's arms.

"D-Dimentio..." L coughed, reaching up to touch his friend's face.

Dimentio smiled sweetly, sadly. "Hey. Whats wrong, L?"

L groaned. "Diiimm... I d-don't feel g-good..." He said, stuttering due to him shivering so much.

"L..." Dimentio sighed, gently brushing his friend's chocolatey bangs from his eyes. Snapping his fingers, he cleaned L's stomach contents from the bedspread and laid the mechanic down and grabed the pillow from under the bed and placed it where it belonged. "I'll have to take you to a doctor in the morning." Dimentio stated as he got L's comforter from across the room. Covering L with it, he gently slipped his body next to his, and put an arm around L's shoulders.

L snuggled into Dimentio's chest. "D-do you have to?" He asked, wheezing slightly.

Dimentio rolled his eyes. "L, you just threw up. Yes, I have to."

"What if it's j-just a c-*cough, cough* cold?"

"L, it's obviously not. You're shivering violently, yet you're hotter than a whistling teapot. And-"

"L-like the n-new s-simile." L interrupted, closing his eyes as he gently grabbed Dimentio's nightshirt in his fist..

Dimentio smiled gently. "Thanks. Anyway, the way your bile looked makes me worry."

Mr. L cringed. "Dude, w-why would you l-look at it?"

"To make sure you're alright on the inside." Dimentio said a bit louder. He then quieted down. "Now, I know you may feel a bit better now that you've thrown up, but it won't last long. The nausea is bound to return any minute now-"

"Oooohhh, Diiimm..." L moaned, putting a hand on his stomach.

"And, there it is." Using his magic, a plastic container appeared in his hand. Placing it on L's night-table, the jester turned back to him. "Now, for any reason, for any reason at all, if you need me, wake me up, alright? If you're going to throw up, you can't sleep, you don't want to sleep, even if you don't have a reason, just wake me up."

"B-before y-you g-go go?" L asked, opening his eyes and smiling slightly.

Dimentio laughed softly. "Yes. Now, try and sleep. You'll need to rest if you want to feel better.

L nodded. He then groaned quietly again. "Dim, if y-you are t-taking me somewhere, c-can you at l-least get Merlon? He's t-the only d-doctor I l-like around he-ere."

Dimentio sighed again. "Well, I'll try."

"T-thanks, Dimmy. For everyt-thing." L smiled, nuzzling his nose into Dimentio's warm neck. The body heat from his friend made him feel _much _better and safer. Moving a shaky hand, he touched Dimentio's neck before resting it on his shoulder.

Dimentio smiled and brought L's body closer to his own. "For you, L, I'd do anything."

As sleep overtook both of them, Dimentio caught one last glimpse of L before he fell asleep. He looked so... happy. Dimentio loved it when L was happy, and he knew he would do anything to keep him happy. From that moment on, he knew that he had to keep L safe. He would call Merlon in the morning, and he would never leave L alone until he got over this, whatever the cost. Even though Dimentio knew L hated to be babied...

**AW, YEAH! ANOTHER CRAPPY ENDING BROUGHT TO YOU BY MY CRANIUM! Hey, guyzez, Dimentia here. XP, yeah, you're stuck with another story by me, THE TERROR! Lolz... Oh and FYI, this is my 20th story! wOOt wOOt! So, yeah, requested from Luigisgirlfriend. Hi, Sam! *goes Hetalia chibi* *waves***

**IMPORTANT: Guys, don't be turds and call the number, please? I have no idea who's number it is, I just typed a crapload of numbers. And, I ain't payin' for your long distance if you do call! You'll probably reach some dude in China.**

**China: Hey, that is not even a registered area code in my country! You will probably get California if it is 555.**

**Me: Yeah, you're right... Hey, wait a sec... CHINA! GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS A MARIO FIC! GO PUT CHINESE RESTAURANTS SOMEWHERE ELSE!**

**China: Okay, I am leaving! Besides, I have to go feed Panda. *leaves***

**Me: ANYways, Review, enjoy and fave, and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"_You idiot! Do you really think he cares?" The man questioned, walking to the opposite side of the table._

"_W-what?! Of course he does! Why wouldn't he?!" Elliot yelled back, leaning forward in his chair._

_The man sneered. "You're an idiot, boy. Have you seen the way he acts around you? He's nice, kind. Do you actually believe he does that out of own free will?"_

_Elliot paused. "Well... O-of course he does! He thinks of me as a brother! He loves me, he said so!"_

_The man put his head in his hands. "You believe everything you're told..."_

"_W-what do you mean?" Elliot asked, sinking back into the chair._

_The man groaned, slamming his fists onto the table. "It's a lie, you moron! He doesn't care. He's only using you!"_

"_He's not using me, we have a plan! He needs me to do what needs to be done and help him get through it. I'm mostly there for emotional support, someone he can trust!"_

"_...Do you really believe that?"_

"_YES!"_

"_HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" The man yelled, running up to Elliot and smacking him in the face._

"Ow!" L exclaimed, bolting right up in bed. He instinctively raised a hand to feel his cheek; seeing that he wasn't hurt, relaxed a bit.

Then, he realized where he was. "Oooh..." L groaned, placing a hand over his gut as a huge wave of nausea hit him like a ton of bricks. Falling back to the bed, his outstretched arm accidentally smacked Dimentio in the face.

"Say what?" Dimentio asked, sitting up quickly. He then heard L groan, and looked towards him. "L, what's wrong?" he asked, scooting closer to L.

L groaned, grabbing Dimentio's nightshirt and pulling him down to the bed. "Dim..." he mumbled, snuggling up to Dimentio's chest. "I had the nightmare again..."

"Which nightmare?" Dimentio asked, using one arm to put an arm around L's waist and propping his head up with the other.

L paused, moaning a little. "T-the one I always used to get..." L sat up in bed. "D-Dim, I'm gonna-"

"Here!" Dimentio exclaimed, sitting up and grabbing the bowl from the bedside table. Moving quickly, Dim got the bowl under L's mouth just in time.

L spat in the bowl once he had finished. "Thanks, man." he said before collapsing onto his bedspread.

"M-hm..." Dimentio muttered, cleaning the bowl with magic and setting it back on the table. He then laid down and looked L over. "Well, you've stopped shivering..." he noted.

L nodded. "But I'm still really warm."

Dimentio sighed. "I know. But, you could still put shorts on. Do you have any thing like, say, short shorts?"

L shook his head. "Not my style"

Dim nodded. "Well, I have a pair, but I don't think they'd fit you... What about a tank top or an undershirt?"

Mr. L glanced at his dresser. "Yeah, I've got a tank..."

Dimentio got up and walked to the dresser. "Which drawer?"

"Top."

"Okay." Dimentio opened the drawer and pulled out a black tank top. "This one?" He asked, showing the mechanic. L nodded. Dimentio then walked back and handed L the shirt, and L put it on.

"I kinda feel a bit better..." L remarked, surprised.

"You may feel warm, but when I was holding you your body was cold as ice." Dimentio informed, getting back into the bed.

"Oh." L mumbled, leaning on Dim.

Wrapping his arms around L, Dimentio laid L down. Pulling L closer to him, he buried his nose in the brunette's hair.

"L, what was the dream you were talking about?" Dimentio asked, though he received no response. "L?" Dimentio then looked down at L, who was fast asleep. Dimentio smiled, kissing the top of L's head lightly.

"Goodnight, Mr. Pukes-a-lot..." Dimentio joked sleepily, instinctively rubbing L's back. Soon, he too joined L in the bliss of sleep.

**THIS IS SO LATE! I'm sorry, this was supposed to be up almost three weeks ago! But, my wifi has been down, and it just got back up. I'm so sorry Ah well, it's up now. Hope you enjoyed! Review, please!**


End file.
